Modern oil field operators demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Among the types of information most sought is permeability, i.e., the ability of a fluid (usually oil, water, gas, etc.) to flow through a geologic formation. The permeability of a reservoir is a function of the interconnectedness of the available pore space, as well as, pore size distribution, flow direction, grain size and sorting, shale content, non-connecting vugs, and fractures. Permeability estimates play an important role in overall reservoir management and development (e.g., economic feasibility determinations, reserve estimates, well spacing, reservoir characterizations, simulations, completion designs, and secondary recovery projects). Likewise, models for simulating reservoir behavior (e.g., static earth models and dynamic reservoir models) play an important role.
It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the disclosed embodiments to the particular forms shown, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.